hell high
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: welcome to hell high a high school for demons, it's like a regular high school except...well it's for demons, and I just happen to be a newly bitten, Hi I'm Ally and of course this is the high school I go to nothing special, oh almost for got the principal on likes me lets see how this goes.
1. meet the dawson sisters

"Vanessa wake up!" Ally yelled to her older sister, Ally didn't wait for Vanessa she just walked straight to the stairs. Ally however fell down the stairs "Ally!" Mr. Dawson yelled as he raced down stairs, "Sweetie you know not to go down the stairs without Rufus." Lester said as he helped his daughter up. "Rufus!" Ally yelled as a golden retriever ran in "Hey boy" Ally petted the dog. "Sweetie be careful next time" Lester said "Dad just cause I'm blind doesn't mean I'm stupid" Ally said. It was true Ally Marie Dawson was blind she was also the only one in her family who was born a human, she was suppose to be a demon but was born human.

"Well I heard we have a new neighbor today and their suppose to come over today, so go get dressed." Lester told as Ally and Rufus went upstairs. "You ok" Vanessa asked scaring Ally "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to scare a blind person." Ally gasped as she went into her room she slipped on a green sleeveless sweater, blue jeans with Texas on the back and black convers. "Girls our new neighbor is here "Lester said as the girls came out their rooms "Girls Meet Mr. Moon" Lester introduced "Nice to meet you I'm Vanessa this is my little sister Ally" Mr. Moon looked Ally then his eyes widen "Nice to meet you girls." Mr. Moon said as he fixed his black shirt. "Well I would like to inform you that I'm also a Principal at my new school Hell High, could you girls join my school" Mr. Moon informed as Ally and Vanessa nodded. "Ally could I talk to you for a second alone" Mr. Moon asked as he and Ally walked into Ally's room.

"I've noticed that your...blind, I can fix it" Mr. Moon said as he sat in a seat "How?" Ally asked


	2. the bite

LegendLover94 : Mr. Moon is a special type of demon you'll later on in the story

* * *

"I can give you the bite" Mr. Moon said as he stalked Ally "B-Bite" Ally stammered "Yes, it'll turn you into a demon, and your problem will be gone" Mr. Moon said as he gently Ally's wrist. "I-I want to be a demon" Ally stopped as Mr. Moon gave her the bite. Venom ran through her veins her whole body burned, Ally tried to scream but Mr. Moon's hand covered her mouth. A bright white light shone in Ally's eyes nothing was blurry everything was clear Ally had her vision back, Mr. Moon had let go of her wrist and left her room with a goodbye.

* * *

"come on we're going to be let for our first day of school" Vanessa yelled as she and Ally left their home. "...And now I'm a demon and no longer blind" ally finished her story, the girls just pulled up at their new school "Here we go" Vanessa said as she and ally stepped out. boys left and right had circled them asking for numbers or E-mail addresses. "Hi I'm Kira" A Dark skin girl said. "I'm Vanessa this is my little sister Ally" Vanessa introduced "Nice to meet you I know we're going to be best friends.

Ally felt weird like a certain person was watching her, but in a protective way. "Ally" Vanessa said as she shook her sister arm "Huh?" Ally said as she looked back to her surroundings "I said do you know Mr. Moons first name?" Vanessa asked Ally shook her head no. "Hello Ladies" Mr. Moon appeared behind them making both jump. "Sorry to scare you I actually wanted to speak to Ally" Mr. Moon said as he lead Ally to an office.

There a man maybe in his 20s or younger in a red suit with a black tie and dress shoes, stood he had hazel and messy dirty blonde hair. "Ally this is my only son Austin he is the principal and your soon to be mate" Mr. Moon said "My soon to be what?" Ally said with fear in her eyes. "Your soon to be mate that's why I gave you the bite and brought you here." Mr. Moon said in a monotone voice "I'm 16 he's like 22" Ally stated she wanted to run. "Actually I'm 122" Austin said Ally was shocked he was 122!

"No! no no no no, I'm way too young for him" Ally turned and walked. "Stop!" Austin said in a demonic voice Ally stopped she couldn't move "Turn around" Austin commanded Ally's body betrayed her as she obeyed "Come here" Austin beaconed her over to him Ally was in front of Austin fear and shock in her eyes. "Good son and have a good day" Mr. Moon left the school "So Ally let's some things straight, you will do what I say, when I say it, you will not tell anyone about this, and most importantly never ever make me angry. got it?" Austin said in a serious tone that scared Ally as she only nodded. "good now get to class" Austin said as Ally walked out the door. this long day she thought.

* * *

"good morning class" A woman with red hair and thick glasses greeted "My name is Mrs. hickabottom" some students snickered "Silence!" roared as she bared her fangs making the class gasp. "That's our first lesson, fangs are the most common part of any supernatural- yes even fairies-we use them to tear the meat of our prey or-" Ally wasn't listening to the teacher she was thinking about what had happened. Her and Principal Moon together forever? this is nuts Ally thought I can't be mates with him I just meet him and he's a 106 years older than me but he dose look very young "Miss Dawson may I use you for an example" Mrs. Hickabottom snapped ally out her trance. "Um, yes mam" Ally walked to the front of the class "Now Miss Dawson think about your fangs only and tap into your demon side" Ally's heart was pumping fast she hates attention Ally started to breath slowly and thought about everything that makes her mad.

A sharp pain had shot into Ally's gums a excited muttering filled the rooms Ally had brought only her fangs out "Good miss dawson now you must find anchor to making the retreat" Mr. Hickabottom said what calms me down is my mom I miss her so much "Excellent job miss Dawson" Mrs. hickabottom cheered as Ally walked back to her desk. "Who's next?" the class erupted with excitement.


	3. Cassidy, Mating, And clubs

Ally and Vanessa sat at the table Kira beacon them to "Hey! so, this is Trish" Kira pointed to a Latina girl "This is Dez" A red head "And Dallas" A tan Boy. "Nice to meet you all" Vanessa said "I'm Vanessa and this is Ally" Ally shyly waved "Wait you're that girl who grew her fangs on her first try" Dallas said "Yep, that's me" Ally said with a nervous laugh.

Just then a manicured hand slammed on the groups table, there a blonde girl stood with disgust look in her face. she then glared at Ally "Listen to me when I say stay away from my man he's mine" The blonde snarled "Leave us alone Cassidy" Trish snapped "Who asked you?" Cassidy snapped back. "How 'bout you leave our table and hang with the rest of those uptight clowns you call friends" Ally said standing up. "Better watch your back" Cassidy hissed before strutting off. "I just met her and now I hate her." Ally said

The others nodded "So what's up with her it's the first day of the new school and she now thinks she's all that" Ally said "Cassidy is boy crazy even if their way older she'll want them, and will blackmail, scare, torture, or even kill just to be with the guy." Trish explained "Whoa back up kill!" Vanessa panicked "Yep I saw her kill Shanna Smith ripped her throat out with her teeth (AN: Got it from Teen wolf)" Trish said as she shivered at the memory.

"Who was the person she liked" Dallas asked "It was-" She was cut off with the entire lunch room going silent. Austin had walked in and was heading Ally's way 'oh shit' Ally thought. "Miss Ally come to my office" Austin said before he went back to his office the entire lunch started talking again Ally sighed and walked to Austin's office.

* * *

Ally knocked on the door "Come in" Austin ordered Ally peeped her head in "You wanted to see me" Ally said as she stepped in "Locked the door" Austin said Ally locked the door before going to a chair "Let's get started" Austin said in a flash Ally skirt and shirt off "What the hell are you doing" Ally gasped as Austin grabbed her ankle and kissed up her leg "I wanna mate now" Austin growled as he threw her leg over his shoulder "Well I don't so Stop!" Ally yelled as she tried to free herself from Austin's grasp.

"Don't fight" Austin snarled Ally body did as so. "N-No!" Ally snatched her leg from her leg on top of Austin's leg. Ally tried to get up, but Austin moved his hands to her waist "What did I say don't fight me." Austin tightened his grip on Ally's waist. Ally used her free leg and kicked Austin in the jaw. Austin doubled over in pain Ally accidentally bumped into the dismiss bell.

Ally could hear students the school, Ally took her chance and ran out the office and to her sister. "I'm ready to go home." Ally said as she got in the started the car leaving the school, "so what happened in Principal moons office" Vanessa asked "I don't want to talk about it" Ally said as she laid her head down.

* * *

It was raining and a club was flashing it's colorful lights. "Come on Dally don't be a buzzkill" Kira giggled at her gay friend. "Very funny kira" Dallas Said as he checked some young men. "I'm gonna go dance" Trish announced as she left the group. "Is that principal moon" Vanessa whispered to Ally who had a shocked and scared look on her face. "Yep" Ally sighed as she took another shot. "Hello there" A boy with green eyes and pink plump lips greeted to Ally.

"H-hi" Ally smiled as she looked over to see Austin gone "I'm Eliott" he held his hand out "I'm Ally" Ally shook his. "You wanna dance" Eliott asked "Sure" Ally walked to the dance floor. she started grinding and swaying on Eliott. "You're a good dancer" Eliott said over the music. "thanks!" Ally yelled "Come outside with me" Eliott said as he took ally's hand.

The rain poured on the two as they walked outside "So you like walking in the rain" Ally asked "No, but I love my victims running and screaming." Eliott said "w-what?" Ally backed away "I can tell your newly bitten you don't my scent, or better yet you never met a vampire." Eliott taunted as he walked closer to Ally. Ally turned around and ran like crazy.

"Oh I love a good chase" Eliott said as two other vampires appeared next to him "Brooke, Trent let's hunt" The three vampires chased after Ally "Oh how did I get myself into this." Ally whined as she turned to a dead end "You're trapped Ally there's no hope" Eliott said as he and the others walked closer "Let's eat" Eliott said as he bared his fangs.

Just then a deep, deep roar erupted in the alley "Get away from her" an all to familiar voice growled. Brooke went flying to a brick wall hitting her head in impact. "Not you Not now" Trent snarled as he bit down on the attackers shoulder. A painful howl erupted "You bite like a Bitch"The attacker snarled as he snapped Trent's neck. "You're turn" the attacker said as he charged at Eliott.

Brooke had gotten up clawed at the attackers face, she missed and the attacker clawed her throat out. Ally got a clear view of the attacker it was Austin. "Haven't you learned Eliott, there no stopping me you know I will kill you for killing my demons- There's no stopping the Devil" Austin said as he finished he dug his claw in eliott's chest and and ripped his heart out.

Ally breathed heavy as she looked at the dead bodies "Ally" Austin said as he walked closer to Ally. "St-Stay away from me please" Ally begged. Austin took Ally's phone and crushed it in his hands. Ally's mouth hung open as she watched her broken phone splash int the water


	4. Austin trys

"M-My phone!" Ally yelled as she grabbed the broken pieces "You bastard" Ally wailed. Austin had no emotion he only kneeled down to face Ally "Let's go" Austin said Ally looked up and disbelief "You broke my phone and want me to go with you some place." Ally said as she stood up walking away from Austin. "You have nowhere to go" Austin said "No one to contact" Ally stopped "You broke my phone" Ally yelled.

Austin sighed and followed Ally "Why are you following me!" Ally asked not facing Austin. "I have to protect my mate" Austin said as he walked beside her "Stop here" Austin said as Ally looked at him. "Why?" Ally asked Austin pulled out some keys clicking a button, soon a black charger appeared "Get in " Austin said as he walke dto the driver side. "H-e double hockey sticks no, I'm not going anywhere with you" Ally turned her heels and walked away.

A sound similar to a hiss startled Ally and Austin who looked back to see what it was. "You walk towards the sound, or you get in this damn car" Austin said not giving Ally time to think before picking her up. He put her in the car and got in driving down the road. "Look I'm sorry that I'm being rough with you I'm new at this." Austin said as he shifted in his seat.

Ally looked at him with cold eyes, "Look I'm serious" Austin said feeling her stare Ally said nothing she just looked out the window "What the hell did I do I'm trying" Austin said "You broke my phone" Ally said Austin slammed the brake "is that why you're so mad cause of your phone" Austin exclaimed "Yes my life is- no was in that phone" Ally yelled "Dammit I'm trying my damn best here I had to do that cause if anyone called someone could track you trust me it's possible" Austin yelled Ally only rolled her eyes "I'll buy you a knew phone if you at least let me get to know you" Austin said as he started to drive again.

* * *

"So what's your favorite color" Austin asked "Red yours" Ally said "Yellow, ok what do you want in a guy" Austin asked "Really?" Ally said as she looked at Austin with amusement "Yes if I'm gonna be your mate I at least know what you want in a guy." Austin said smiling "Dude I'm answering that" Ally said laughing "it was worth a try" Austin said "My turn, favorite song" Ally asked " 'talk dirty to me' yours" Austin asked " 'stick drill'" ally said "Here we are my home" Austin said as he turned on the driveway.

"You live by yourself" Ally said Austin only nodded. Ally had got out the car she had to lift her head to the entire mansion. "Wow it's big" Ally said as she walked alongside with Austin. "Yeah really big for one person" Austin sighed, Ally looked at Austin and grabbed his hand "You ok" Ally asked as she gently leaned on Austin. "Yeah it's just I get kind of lonely here, I had wife but I don't like to talk about it" Austin said as he opened the front door.

"You go relax on the couch I'll get some clothes to wear" Austin said as he walked up stairs. Ally was shocked and a bit sad that she wasn't the first women he loved, I would be nice to be the first but he had a wife. Ally wondered what happened to her she didn't want to push him but she still wanted to know. "Here" Austin said as he dropped a purple tank top and black sweats.

Ally had left to put them on leaving Austin sighed as he sat on the couch he grabbed a picture and looked at it. It showed him and a woman with red hair and green eyes. "I miss you" Austin whispered as he put the picture back.


	5. barely the truth

Ally walked out to Austin and found him asleep on the couch 'Great now I have to find the bedrooms myself' Ally thought as she walked. The house was huge door after door three stories high. Ally was near the end so she stopped and opened the door to her right. It had a desk with a lamp and what she guessed were paperwork, Ally closed the door and opened the one across from her.

It had a small bed a dresser and a mirror "This is the guest room" Ally mumbled she closed the door and walked to the next one. "This must be Austin's room" Ally said it was a huge room with a balcony outside a giant bed in the middle and a bathroom connected to it. Ally was about to go in but something red caught Ally's eye. "What's this" Ally wondered as she walked to the last door. There a big sign read 'Do NOT Enter' Ally always obeyed signs but she had a feeling something was in there.

"I shouldn't" Ally muttered she walked back to the guest room. she wasn't to feet away when she heard something- voices- 'I'm losing it' Ally thought but the voices were growing louder till a familiar voice rang through her head 'Amber calm down put the knife down' it was Austin's voice. Ally turned around and look at the door 'Who is she Austin, Huh? Who!' a female voice cried Ally guessed it was amber 'Amber you're being silly there's no other girl, now put the knife down and come here we'll leave them at peace and talk about this' Austin's voice whispered 'who's them' Ally wondered 'No! there's another girl I know it! Who is she Austin' Amber yelled 'There's no other girl!' Austin yelled.

Silence was all ally heard till, 'what are doing?' Austin's voice asked 'S-stop' Austin voice started to sound pleading 'Amber don't do this' Austin begged 'Amber don't you dare' Austin yelled 'There's no other girl huh?' Amber said in a spine chilling voice 'Well I know how to get the truth out' Amber said Ally heart started to pound 'Amber look at what you're doing we can solve this problem' Austin sounded like he was crying 'Say goodbye' Amber snarled 'Stop!' Austin yelled a faint baby cry wailed in Ally's head 'Austin get back!' Amber warned 'what are you doing?' Amber asked 'No! please' Amber begged a sick flesh cutting sound was made and Ally heard Austin yell in shock and another baby cry erupted. The sound was made 'No!' Austin yelled Amber's cold dark laugh scared Ally. 'That's what you get' Amber laughed her scream was the last thing ally heard from Amber.

"What are doing?" Austin voice snarled Scaring Ally making her hit the wall behind her. Austin walked towards and checked the knob showing it was locked. Austin looked at Ally harshly picking her up onto her feet. "Don't you ever- ever go in this room" Austin snarled before dragging Ally into his room. Austin threw Ally onto the bed and handcuffed her to the bed. "Before I start my little game there are a few rules to this house." Austin said and stroked Ally's cheek " first rule never go in that room back there ever, second rule is when I say do something you do it no, and's, if's, or but's, the third rule is simple to remember, you're at my mercy" Austin growled the last rule.

"W-What are doing" Ally asked "I'm gonna play games with your body" Austin smiled as he lifted up her tank top. Austin noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, Austin kissed just under her breast and trailed up to her pink nipple that was crazy hard, Austin licked her nipple and grasped it between his teeth gently pulling it. Austin earned a gasp and moan from Ally "P-please d-don-t tease Austin" Ally whined "I can't count on that baby girl" Austin moaned as he trailed his hand down to the waist band of her sweatpants. Austin yanked them off and noticed Ally was wet. "You wet for me baby" Austin said as he slipped a finger in her soaked panties

Ally panted she was squirmed under Austin. "Hold still baby" Austin said as he removed the handcuffs, Ally's hands flew straight to Austin's hair as he continued to finger her Austin added another finger sharply curving them "Austin!" Ally yelled as she bucked her hips. Ally moaned and ripped off Austin's shirt "My god" Ally gasped as she noticed he had an eight pack "Oh, I just wanna lick your abs" Ally blushed did she really say that out loud.

Austin stopped and removed his fingers from her "Oh really" Austin cooed as he sat back laying his head on his silk pillow. Ally blushed harder as she crawled to his abs. Ally stuck her tongue out she slowly licked his abs earning a moan from Austin. "Ally" Austin moaned Ally got up and laid next to Austin.

* * *

"Austin?" Ally said "Yes my love" Austin answered "Who's Amber" Ally asked she had regret it Austin harshly grabbed her face his eyes red with anger "How do you know about her" Austin asked "I was about to leave the room you told not to go into but then I-I heard v-voices" Ally whimpered "Voices" Austin was confused Ally nodded her head "What did those _voices_ say" Austin growled "A girl asked if y-you were cheating" Ally cried.

Austin nodded his head and sighed "Just ignore them" Austin said turning off the light making the entire room dark. 'Austin's hiding something' Ally thought before drifting off to sleep

* * *

Ally woke up but not in Austin's bed, she was lying on the floor her clothes were torn she blood on her hands and her claws were out the living room was a mess pictures and glass on the floor. the table was turned over, the black leather sofa had claw marks on it. 'what happened' Ally thought. 'why is there a sour but still good taste in my mouth' Ally wondered Ally got up and walked around trying to avoid broken pieces of glass she noticed a mop of blonde hair. Ally turned her head and gasped.

There laid Austin on the floor he had claw marks in his chest blood running down his face blood on his hands but what scared Ally the most was he was halfway shifted his skin dark red with witch craft symbols on his arms like tattoos. his fangs bared he was breathing slowly through his fangs, Ally walked closer to him and noticed four deep gashes on his arms. "Austin?" Ally shook Austin, all she got were moans or snarls. Ally waved her hand in front of his closed eyes. A red hand had grabbed Ally's wrist and Austin's eyes shot open to show red no other colors "Ally?"

* * *

**ooh! cliff hanger so sorry it's short I had to wring this idea but I will reply to some comments.**

**LegendLover94: Yes we All finally know why he's so mean to Ally but the big question is what really caused it**

**BreakDownTheWalls : At least you know it's not his mother**

**FadingEcho12193 : Yes, Yes**** he is**

**Lonely diamond in the sky : I don't think Austin's cut out for being prince charming**

**Fangirl5eva : I love that comment of yours**


	6. What happened and Amber?

Flashback...

Austin woke up to a tossing and turning Ally 'is she having a nightmare?' Austin wondered he had put his hand on her shoulder to have her hand grab his. He had noticed she had her claws out then it hit him "I forgot to give you human blood" Austin face palmed himself. he had grabbed Ally and carried her to the kitchen, "ok let's try to get you to drink blood if you're going to be my mate you have drink" Austin said as he went to one of his coolers filled and stained with blood.

Ally clutched her stomach in pain her eyes turned a dark red color she searched the kitchen and saw Austin's body facing her backwards. Ally licked her lips and slowly crept to her prey. Austin had grabbed a bag of blood and turned around to see Ally right in front of him, Austin had ducked in time when Ally swung her hand at him he dropped the bag and grabbed Ally pushing her to the wall.

Ally kicked Austin and clawed at his chest leaving four claw marks on his chest. Austin grunted out of pain and tackled Ally down, Ally wiggled and squirmed against Austin who had tied her up laying her on the couch. Austin ran back into the kitchen for the blood bag, A loud noise like glass caught Austin's attention as he put the blood bag down and ran back to the living room Ally had broke a vase that had cut just a bit of the rope but enough for Ally to break the rest of the rope.

Austin ran to grab her but was thrown back when she tackled him, Austin blood boiled in him as his skin turned dark red his eyes a red color no other color. black marking appeared on his arms and his fangs and claws bared. Austin grabbed Ally by the throat throwing her off him, Austin had gotten up and walked towards Ally. Ally growled at Austin, Austin roared his deepest roar he had ever heard Ally's eyes widen and she backed away shielding her face.

* * *

"But why is your wrist cut deeply" Ally asked "When I tried to grab you, your claws cut my wrist and you kind of sucked my blood a bit" Austin said Ally was confused she did all that cause her demon was hungry. "You go clean up your wrist I'll clean up this place" Ally said as she shooed Austin off to the bathroom. Ally walked in the kitchen grabbing the blood bag "All that for this" Ally said.

Ally looked at the bag 'Austin, please No!' Amber's voice screamed Ally's eyes widen and she dropped the bag letting the bag burst letting the blood loose Ally backed away from the blood as her heart rate increased. Amber's body crawling towards her Amber's hair was messy, her bright green eyes were now pale and lifeless, she had this terrified look on her face.

"Ally" Amber whispered as she continued to crawl towards the terrified teenager, "Run away before he kills you" Amber said "Like he killed Me!" Amber wailed. "He's a monster just like his father only his father didn't kill his wife, Austin will kill you!" Amber screamed Ally had ran into the dinning table. Amber had reached her and grabbed Ally ankle.

Ally let out a terrified scream as Amber was sucked back into the blood. Austin came running in with a scared/worried look on his face. "Ally you okay" Austin asked as he look around the blood bag was busted "What happened" Austin asked "I-I s-sa-saw A-Am-Amber s-she s-s-said you w-would-" Austin cut her off "You saw Amber" Austin said in disbelief.

Ally nodded her head, Austin rubbed his face "Go upstairs now" Austin said as he looked at the blood. "What? No! No Austin I want answers I saw some crazy dead red head crawl towards me saying stuff about you which I don't know to believe or not, but I know I want answers!" Ally yelled. Austin looked at her anger in his eyes Austin walked towards Ally who started to back up.

"What you want is not important, what you need to do is go upstairs NOW!" Austin roared as Ally whimpered running back upstairs. Austin ran his hand through hair, Austin grabbed his iphone and called someone...

* * *

"So she saw Amber" Mike said "gosh I miss that girl" Mike muttered "Dad! I have to no why Ally is able to see and hear how I'm not able" Austin said frustrated. "Have you not put the clues together yet son" Mike said Austin looked at him confused, Mike sighed "She heard you and Amber arguing, she saw Amber's after life body, put two and two together son, She's banshee" Mike said Austin shook his head "No, you bit her she's suppose to be a demon not banshee" Austin said "When I first met her she was blind Austin, but I knew without her vision she can still tell there's another side to this world." Mike said "But how come she was blind if she was a banshee?" Austin "Banshees are not actual supernatural their just humans with amazing powers, but now adding her demon and banshee powers not only makes her a hybrid but there's something else" Mike said "What?" Austin asked nervous "Amber's trying give a message, that means revenge"

* * *

**wow! I have officially made this story dark. what are your thoughts yes, no, maybe anyway comment time!**

**Naomie1o3: ok first off thank you for the luck and secondly here's the thing I trying to become better at this whole rated M stuff if you read my teen wolf you can understand that I used to making K, K+, or T rated stories so rated M if a working progress. sorry that my story is bouncing off the walls but if you re-read it you can notice the hints I've been dropping like Amber you don't if she's Austin dead wife or a girl who Austin turned down and wants him. but anyway guys pleasure (yeah let's go on a different note) but the room scene if you re-read that chapter you can see that the sign said 'Do not Enter' so the room is basically empty (or not) but only Austin knows what's going on in that room so he doesn't want anyone to see what's in that room including Ally cause come on she's 16 he's 122 years old there are something that are not meant to be seen by Ally  
**


	7. not a chapter

**A/N: yes I know Discontinued well I have huge writers block and my story is going way off track you can request a certain part you want in the story... and to those who call me lazy writers block haters the fans are helping me thank you **

** hope a lot of PM's **

**ross lynch r5**


	8. secrets reveled

For the past few weeks Austin been silent since he found out about Amber he's been keeping Ally away from anything that she can hear amber through. "Austin come on can you please tell why I'm not allowed to do anything in this house." Ally asked "because I'm trying to protect you" Austin sighed as he fixed the glasses on his face "At least have sex with me" Ally said as Austin removed his glasses his eye flashing red "shut up and read book or play on your new phone" Austin said Ally's eyes glowed the same color and grabbed her phone playing flappy bird.

hours passed and Austin fell asleep on the couch. Ally got up and walked upstairs to the room she's not allowed in, Ally was unsure about it 'no Austin might hear me open it' Ally thought 'but was in there that he doesn't want me to see' Ally thought again without realizing her mistake she opened and went in. There was nothing but a brown leather book candles lit ' A book, he didn't want me to see a book!' Ally thought she walked over to the book.

Ally touched the book 'is there something important in the book' Ally thought she ran her fingers on the words a bright light had shone from the book

_"please don't do this she needs her she needs both of them" Lester said "it's her or the baby" a familiar voice said "I'll do anything just don't kill them both" Lester begged "And why should I not Lester both will from me or from the bite" the voice said "what do I have to do" Lester begged "Daddy something is happening with mommy" Vanessa? "how 'bout this I have a son he is very lonely I'll let your wife and daughter live, but once your demon daughter is born and reaches the age of 16 I will take her to my son where they will be mates forever" the voice said "what if your son finds someone before my daughter" Lester asked "Just make sure of it" the voice said before a gasp filled the air._

"what the- what did dad do?" Ally wondered her ears caught something movement. 'Austin!' Ally panicked she looked back at the book 'he can't know' Ally thought, but she couldn't escape so ally rushed and shut the door locking it "Ally?" Austin called he sounded closer suddenly a sound like a cat scratching the door was made. then a loud bang erupted "Ally!" Austin roared on the other end.

Ally stumbled back till her hand touched the book again then the same light came back

_"Lester do something!" mom? "no you said once my daughter is born and reaches the age of 16 she would be with your son" Lester said "I said once you demon daughter is born she's a human" the same voice snarled "Is it cause my daughter is a human or did your son find a woman before my daughter" Lester said through gritted teeth "Fine I won't kill ally but this will be a punishment" A loud sob of a baby and a woman scream erupted._

Ally snatched her hand from the book that's how she became blind that's why that guy wanted to get rid of it that's everything till now is happening because-Bang! Ally spun around Austin had kicked the door down his eyes were glowing red his fangs bared. Ally trembled as she looked back at the book and at Austin 'tell him what you found out' Ally thought "I told you to never come in here" Austin snarled as he grabbed ally's arm dragging her out the room.

tears ran down ally's face she has no choice but be with Austin 'Ally' a voice whispered 'wiggle your arm out of his grasp' this wasn't amber this voice was soft and gentle 'trust me' ally blinked a few times and wiggled her arm Austin grip got tighter 'try again relax your arm and wiggle it out his grasp' ally followed the voices instructions ally relaxed her arm and wiggled it till it was free 'RUN!' the voice yelled as ally ran down the hall Austin close behind ' go in the guest room' Ally ran into the guest room locking the door. 'ok now go under the bed there should be a book' Ally looked under the bed and grabbed a dusty peach book. 'what does have to do with the fact that my soul belongs to Austin' ally thought 'just wait' the door lock was broken and Austin had slammed the door open.

'tell him' the voice said "I-I know about m-my past " Ally stammered Austin eyes widen 'open the book' Ally opened the book it was a photo album baby pictures of Austin with...Amber? "what" Ally gasped Austin stood there frozen "is she your mother" Ally asked Austin said nothing "Austin is she your mother" Ally asked Austin had tears in his eyes "AUSTIN!" Ally yelled "YES! SHE IS! SHE'S MY MOTHER AMBER THE WOMAN HAUNTING YOU IS MY DEAD MOTHER" Austin yelled "why would she call you a monster" ally asked Austin was confused "mom loved me she always held me" Austin said "but she said you killed her" Ally said Austin had a wild look in his eyes he laughed "I didn't kill her my father killed"


End file.
